


Art: What Happens in Vegas: The 'Trip' of a Lifetime

by Seleya889 (Hinky_Hippo)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, Photoshop, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinky_Hippo/pseuds/Seleya889
Summary: Sin City has a few new secrets and Tony gets caught in a whopper. Can Gibbs figure out what's going on in time?





	Art: What Happens in Vegas: The 'Trip' of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annsan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annsan/gifts).



Annsan, thanks so muchly for the AWESOME story! I really enjoyed it and can't wait to see even MOAR! Somehow you managed to tick all of my buttons. You are evil and I love it! LOL! >:)

 

This work is a prompt for the 2017 NCIS Reverse Bang Challenge. You may find [annsan's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/annsan/pseuds/annsan) lovely story here: ["The 'Trip' of a Lifetime"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10987017) 

 

Enjoy!

 

Prompt/cover art:

 


End file.
